Cats of Sunspot- White Storm
by LakeCats
Summary: Thistleclaw looked at her as her head came back up. "We have a prophecy for you." "A prophecy? From the Place of No Stars? Is it good or bad?" She couldn't help words from tumbling out of her mouth. Thistleclaw smirked. "You decide. The lightness of the wind shall blow into the sun, and with it, turn paws to stone."
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

"Hopheart. Welcome to Starclan." A pale gray and white tom smiled, his blue eyes glowing.

"Quailsight," Hopheart murmured, "Greetings."

"You are here to receive your nine lives?"

"N-no… Silverstep had a very… very vague dream… and uh, also yes."

Quailsight licked his forepaw, dragging it over an ear. "I see. Silverstep is a medicine cat. You must trust him."

"I do trust him!" Hopheart argued, "It's just-"

Quailsight blinked up at her. Her gray-ish cream fur rippled in Starclan's breeze. "You love him, I know. You may have his kits, we will bless it."

Hopheart was silent, her green eyes wide.

Quailsight nodded, "But he's not with you here."

Hopheart swished her fluffy tail, "He doesn't-"

"I know." Quailsight murmured. "I know he doesn't. He was my son, and his mother didn't either."

Hopheart nodded. A blue-gray speckled she-cat appeared behind Quailsight.

 _Rainwatcher._

"Mother," Hopheart dipped her head, "I'm sorry my and Rapidtail's births were your end."

Rainwatcher nodded, "It's fine. I loved both of you from the moment I first saw you. Even if it was just a moment." Rows and rows of shimmering cats then appeared behind both of them. Quailsight stepped forward.

"With this life…"

…

"Hopstar," Hopstar's head shot up, and she glanced around, this wasn't Starclan's hunting grounds. The blue-shimmering trees had turned black. The soft grass had turned springy and dry. She looked around, her eyes wide.

"W-what the hell?"

"Returning to your rouge language I see." A large white and gray tom stepped out of the shadows his yellow eyes going up and down her body. "You only have eight lives. Do you know who I am?"

Hopstar looked up at down him. He flicked an ear. "N…no…"

He stepped closer to her, "I am Thistleclaw."

"Thistleclaw? Bluestar's sister's mate…?"

He dipped his head, "Yes. Whitestorm's father."

Hopstar gaped at him as he slowly waddled around to face her.

"With this life…"

"D-Dark Forest cats can give cats lives?"

Thistleclaw stared down at her, his gaze hardening. He then shrugged and smirked. "Starclan is still holding lies? Why yes, yes we can. Do you think Starclan is stupid enough to give Tigerstar and Brokenstar nine lives?"

"H-haven't they?"

"No. Starclan's not that stupid. As I was saying…"

Hopstar gulped as he set his head on hers.

"With this life, I give you faith."

"Faith?" Hopstar quietly repeated.

"Yes, faith. You must remember that Dark Forest Cats had hearts at one point in their lives." Hopstar nodded, "Faith. I give you this life so you may always believe in your warriors. _No matter what they do_." Hopstar nodded under him, licking his shoulder as she'd done with the other cats. Instead of the nice, milky coldness the Starclan cats had tasted of, he tasted like dead leaves and weeds. She tried to stop herself from cringing at the taste.

Thistleclaw looked at her as her head came back up.

"We have a prophecy for you."

"A prophecy? From the Place of No Stars? Is it good or bad?" She couldn't help words from tumbling out of her mouth.

Thistleclaw smirked. "You decide. _The lightness of the wind shall blow into the sun, and with it, turn paws to stone._ "


	2. Chapter 2

"Poppy! Fireweed! Look at this!" A pale gray and tan she-cat yelled at two cats further behind her.

Two limp cats lay in front of her, their pelts almost fully covered in snow.

An orange tom padded next to her, dropping a shrew at her paws, "It's amazing we found prey after that snowstorm, huh?"

Another pale yellow and black she-cat padded next to him. "What is it, Candlelight?" she asked her.

Candlelight poked one of the snow-covered cats. "I found these two. They must have gotten caught in the storm."

Fireweed dragged out the brown one, laying him down out of his pile. Poppy did the same with the other.

"They don't smell like the city…. And they don't smell like those Ruincats… where do you think they came from?" Poppy asked, sniffing the white cats' coat.

"Somewhere not around here, rabbit-brain." Fireweed said, looking back at her.

"I was just thinking out-loud, mouse-heart!" Poppy told him, "You know I do that sometimes!"

Fireweed's tail twitched impatiently, "Well, we can't take care of them." He told the she-cats, "All in favor of bringing them to the Ruincats?" He held his front paw in the air.

Poppy raised hers.

"Welp," Fireweed started, "its two-outta'-three. C'mon, Candlelight, grab that shrew and c'mon."

Candlelight shifted her paws uneasily, "We can't just dump all of our problems on the Ruincats." She said, her yellow eyes gleaming, "We can't dump a snowstorm on them, and expect them to hunt for us, now can we? I say we-"

"I say they're dead." Poppy cut her off, one of her black paws touching the white cat in front of them.

Candlelight narrowed her eyes, "If you could let me finish…" she said under her breath. She sighed, then picked up the shrew in her jaws. "Alright, c'mon, let's take them to the Ruincats, yay!" She tried to sound happy, but failed. She started to walk in the way of the Ruincats home.

"Fireweed's plan shall always prevail!" Fireweed gloated, grabbing the brown tom's scruff and dragging him in the direction of Candlelight.

Poppy shrugged and did the same with the white she-cat, following them both.


End file.
